Where Are You?
by VintageNicky
Summary: What no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…now it was time to use them! Rating will go up. Let me know what you think!
1. Dont Leave Me Here On My Own

Jareth marched around his castle, trying to get away from his infernal goblins, who would not stop mentioning his defeat from years ago. No matter how many times he had threatened them with the bog, and even sent a few there for good measure, they never seemed to be scared by him. Had he lost his touch? Maybe he was just having a bad year.

Ok, a bad few years.

It had all started with her. That headstrong young woman that had captured his heart, and taken it with her when she left.

Rage bubbled inside him and he kicked the nearest thing he could see - a wall. "Its not…" He stopped himself before he could shout out the very words she had uttered so often. "You have no basis for comparison." He muttered quietly.

It had been 6 years now since she had beaten him and his Labyrinth, the only human to ever claim a child back. Her feisty nature had enchanted him from the first time he saw her, she reminded him so much of himself. Was that the reason for his obsession? Yes, obsession. He would admit it to no one else but that's what it was, pure and simple.

He would never be able to forget her. Not that he really wanted to of course.

He found a quiet room - a rare discovery indeed for the Goblin Kingdom - and produced three crystal as he slammed the door behind him. The first crystal was thrown against the wall and a burning fire appeared. The second produced a large comfy looking chair that was placed beside the fire, and the third transformed into a large bottle of Goblin Ale. Jareth sat - more like fell - into the chair and took a large swig of the Goblin Ale. It was seriously strong stuff, which is why he drank it. He was able to forget everything for just a little while, and maybe even get some sleep. As he took another mouthful he thought he heard something behind him. He flicked his wrist and the chair turned. Nothing. The chair turned back around as he took another mouthful, his head already started to clear slightly.

He heard the noise again, only more defined this time. Footsteps. He stuck his head around the side of the chair, and what he saw almost made him choke on his drink.

Sarah.

She had just pushed the door shut and was walking slowly towards him, the look on her face slightly hesitant.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was higher that normal. He blamed the drink.

Sarah smiled and started walking faster as Jareth rose from his seat. He was a little unsteady but amazingly he managed to stand upright when Sarah launched herself at him. She buried her face against his neck and held onto him tightly, as though he would float away if she didn't. He could feel a slight wetness against his skin and knew she was crying, which sobered him instantly and he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. "What's wrong?"

Sarah lifted her head to wipe her face quickly on the sleeve of the burgundy dress she was wearing, returning to her previous position once again. "Nothing."

"Sarah love, your hugging me, there has to be something wrong." It hurt him to think like that but he felt it was the truth, she really would have to be in desperate need to hug him.

"Cant I just be happy to see you?" Jareth could feel her starting to shake again and decided that the last thing he needed right now was for Sarah to break down in tears. He produced two crystals, the first became another chair and the second turned the bottle of Goblin Ale into two large mugs of steaming hot chocolate. 'That calms women down doesn't it?' Jareth thought as he picked Sarah up gently and placed her in the chair. She shifted in the seat for a moment or two before getting herself comfortable and becoming still. It was such a large chair, that she was able to rest her head against the arm of the chair whilst curling herself into a ball on the seat. Just as Jareth thought she was about to fall asleep, she shot off the seat to stand in front of it, her eyes wide open.

"Sarah?"

"I cant sleep."

"I think you can, you looked as thought you were about to."

"Nooo. I cant go to sleep. I just cant." As she spoke her eyes were dropping shut softly and she swayed on her feet. Jareth stood and caught her before she fell completely. He sat back in his chair with Sarah in his arms and tried to soothe her to sleep. It wasn't easy, as she kept fidgeting in his arms, trying to stay awake. Jareth held her close and whispered a Fae incantation. Just before she fell asleep, she opened her eyes wide and looked straight at him.

"Don't leave me here on my own…" She whispered, a single tears falling down her cheek. Her eyes shut and her head dropped against Jareth's arm.

"Im not going anywhere Sarah." When she woke in the morning he would ask her what was wrong. For now, he felt sleepy. He tipped his head back slightly so he was leaning against the chair and closed his eyes. For the first time in so long, Jareth was finally going to sleep.

--

**Sooo, I was listening to Kelly Clarkson Haunted and I had a really good idea!It's a little bit dark so some people may not like it, but please please give me a chance and let me know what you think. If I don't get any reviews I wont be doing the next chapter and you wont find out what's going on basically.**

**Please review! XD First reviewer gets a dedication in the next chapter! XD**

**MissNickyTwilight!**

**P.S. Ideas for other chapters are welcome, I have ideas for four chapters so far but if you want more than that then send me your ideas, I promise you will be credited for them!**


	2. Return To Hell

DEDICATION!!! Garnet Wings! Love you! Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me feel happy XD

I don't own the Labyrinth obviously, I forgot to mention that in my first chapter! I wish it was mine, but its not so I'll stick to fanfiction instead!

--

Sarah had no idea what she had done, or show she had done it, but whatever it was it was amazing. She had been wishing to be anywhere except where she was, when suddenly she found herself laying on the floor in the middle of the Labyrinth?! Of all the places to be, she ended up there.

But that meant Jareth was nearby. Just the thought gave her butterflies and a wide smile spread across her face.

She stood quickly and started to run towards the castle, but tripped almost straight away.

"Fuck!" She forgot about the dress. That goddamn dress she had been forced to wear everyday for the past 4 years.

Pulling the fabric up to her knees, Sarah began to run again - not stopping this time to trip - finding her way though the Labyrinth much easier than she had before. But Jareth wasn't weaving his magic now, he wasn't manipulating the maze to try and win. The Labyrinth was still and quiet, which Sarah would have noticed if she had stopped for a moment. She got the gates of the goblin city, which surprisingly were open, and ran faster through the narrow winding roads leading to the castle.

Now she just had to find Jareth.

First she went to throne room, which apart from the Escher room was the only room she had been it. Jareth wasn't there. She ran past a group of dumbstruck goblins and out into a long corridor that reminded her of the first passageway in the Labyrinth. It seemed to go on and on forever, but Sarah knew that like the Labyrinth there would be an opening somewhere. She just had to look properly. Slowly she started walking down the corridor, running her hands along the wall. She ran down the first opening she came to, hoping it would eventually lead her to Jareth.

She heard a door opening and slamming shut somewhere ahead of her and looked up. There he was. Suddenly Sarah wasn't so sure about what she was doing, and luckily Jareth didn't turn to walk towards her. He walked quickly to the end of the corridor, opened the last door and slammed it shut again. Sarah waiting a few moments before running and standing outside the door. She heard something, like furniture being moved, but she couldn't quite make it out. She opened the door just enough for her to peer in and saw Jareth sat in a large chair by an open fire, his wild hair sticking out over the top of the chair. How many times had Sarah wanted to run her fingers through his hair? And now he was so close, what the hell was she waiting for?

She opened the door a little bit more, flinching when she heard the loud creaking sound it made. Sarah quickly shut the door as Jareth turned the chair around and looked around the room. When she heard the chair turn again she knew he hadn't seen her, and was slightly disappointed by that. She started to walk away from the room, taking a few steps away, but then stopped. She had waited so long to see him, could she really just walk away now she was so close?

Sarah turned back and opened the door as quietly as she could, wanting to surprise him. He heard her though, and as he turned around Sarah watched the look on his face go from anger, to happiness, to complete confusion in the space of a few seconds.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was higher than she remembered, and Sarah had to force herself not to giggle. Although she couldn't have stopped the smile even if she had tried. She thought after so long and probably so many more wishers that he would have forgotten about her. It made her happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time, and made her walk faster across the room to be near him. As soon as she was close enough, Sarah jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks but she didn't care, she was safe in his arms. Nothing bad could happen to her while she was with him.

Jareth stiffened for a moment before winding his arms around Sarah's waist. "What wrong?" His voice was back to normal as he ran his hand up her back, trying to soothe her as she shook. 'How does he know something is wrong?' Sarah thought as she lifted her head slightly. Through tear-blurred vision she saw the shine of her tears against his skin. 'Ok, that's how.' She lifted her head fully and wiped her face dry with the ridiculously long sleeve of her dress. Finally she had found a use for it!

"Nothing." She returned her head to its resting position against his neck and closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him against her and trying to memorise everything about him. She knew that all too soon she would be back in hell.

It had happened before, two years after she was taken away she had found herself at home with her parents and thought that everything was going to be ok. She spent the night catching up with them and finding out what had happened while she was gone, though she didn't mention where she had been, claiming she had been on holiday with some friends. They would worry too much if she told them the truth. Maybe she should have told them. In the morning she woke in the small hutch that had been her prison for those two years, thinking that she had dreamt it all, and spent the next two years waiting for it to happen again.

Maybe she had been dreaming, and maybe she was dreaming now. But part of her knew it wasn't a dream. She knew deep down that something was happening, and if it gave her a chance to get help then she was going to let it happen!

"Sarah love, your hugging me, there has to be something wrong."

Sarah didn't want to tell him, not yet. It would make her feel even worse. Right now she was happier than she had been in a long time, talking about everything would ruin it. "Cant I just be happy to see you?" She tried to hold back tears but it really wasn't working. Jareth slipped one arm away from her and produced two crystals. Sarah had always been fascinated watching his crystals, but now she had to turn away. Too many memories, horrible memories. She felt Jareth lifting her gently and placing her in the chair. She shifted in the seat for a moment or two before getting herself comfortable and becoming still. It was such a large chair, that she was able to rest her head against the arm of the chair whilst curling herself into a ball on the seat. It was so comfortable, and Sarah soon found her eyes dropping shut, her mind clearing. She could fall asleep right there.

But then she would go back.

Sarah tore herself away from the seat, trying to keep her eyes open as she stood in front of it staring into the fire.

"Sarah?" Jareth's voice was filled with concern, something she wasn't used to from him. He was meant to be mean and scary, to be the villain. He wasn't meant to be the one to look after her, the one to keep her safe.

"I cant sleep." She stated simply, trying hard to stay upright as her eyes dropped shut.

"I think you can, you looked as though you were about to."

"Nooo." Sarah whined. Surely he should understand, he should know what was happening. "I cant go to sleep. I just cant." She swayed but tried to stay awake, shaking her head slightly to clear the groggy feeling clouding her mind. It was useless. She couldn't stop her eyes from dropping shut softly, her legs giving way beneath her. Jareth caught her just before she fell completely and sat back in his chair with Sarah cradled in his arms. He ran his hand over her back, trying to soothe her to sleep but she fought against him. If she slept she would go back. She couldn't sleep.

Her efforts to stay awake were destroyed when she heard Jareth whisper a Fae incantation, one she happened to know very well. She had heard it many times before, she knew that it was to get her to sleep. Her body fell limp and no matter how much she tried she couldn't fight it anymore. A opened her eyes wide and stared up at Jareth, a single tear running down her cheek at the thought of going back.

"Don't leave me here on my own…" Her eyes slid shut and everything turned black.

--

Sarah woke with the thick red sheets tangled around her as she struggled to hold back her tears. The room lay dark around her, taunting her. She knew it wouldn't be silent for long. He would be here soon.

Almost as if he had read her mind, he was here in front of her. "Where the hell have you been?" Sarah tried to turn away from the goblin but she was frozen in place. She should have guessed that. "What has I told you 'bout flitting away in your dreams Sarah? Yous'll gets a punishment for that!"

Sarah screamed as she was turned over and her dress came undone at the back. She cried out as the first crack of the whip stung her back. She turned her head to look at the goblin that had once been her friend. How could Hoggle do this to her?

The tears she had been trying to hold back broke free, but she wasn't just crying because of what was happening. She was crying for Jareth, for how he would feel if he knew what he had done with his quick spoken words. He had been trying to make things better, but he couldn't know what would happen.

He had unknowingly returned her to hell.

--

Please don't kill me, but I have always thought Hoggle looked like a bit of a bad guy, does no one else see that? Anyway, please let me know what you think! XD


	3. Find Me

XD Im so glad people liked that chapter!! I thought I was gonna have loads of comments with people wanting to kill me for making Hoggle the bad guy! Hopefully this chapter is as good as the last one XD

--

When Hoggle finally left the room Sarah pulled herself up off the bed slowly. She carefully refastened her dress, trying not to brush her hands against the cuts and bruises that were already forming on her back. Sadly, she was getting used to this, it had become almost a daily routine. Hoggle would find something wrong in everything she did, and she would be punished for it. Most of the time she was prepared, so she was able to make herself feel numb. She still felt the blows, but they never felt as bad as he thought. Today she had been too caught up in what had happened to think about anything else.

She had finally worked out how she managed to get to Jareth.

Sarah had read the Labyrinth so many times that she had pretty much memorised all of it. What if it wasn't just a story? What if the King of the Goblins had actually given a girl certain powers?

Wishing.

Well, that's what she thought. It had to be that, there was no other explanation for it, she really couldn't think of anything else. Rising from the bed She glanced at the large clock hung above the door. 3 hours this time, Hoggle had outdone his own personal record. Sarah winced just thinking about it, and decided to try and take her mind of the pain, though it wasn't an easy thing to do. She walked across the room to the small window that overlooked a rather overgrown garden. She wished she could go out there, just once to tidy it up at least. Although, she had reasoned with herself so many times, looking out on a nice garden would make her feel worse.

Sarah could feel herself beginning to sway, another of Hoggle's spells having slow effects. It was meant to send her to sleep straight away, but it never worked. In the first two years that Sarah had been here, she had screamed constantly to be set free. Hoggle didn't listen, he just sent her to sleep whenever she screamed. Now he did it out of habit, and because it meant he could go out and not worry about her leaving.

Before she could collapse, Sarah turned away from the window and crawled underneath the thick red sheets of her bed. Her eyes dropped shut, and she started dreaming of the Labyrinth.

--

Jareth woke to a cold and empty room, the fire having burnt out a while ago. The first thing Jareth noticed was the fact that Sarah was no longer asleep in his arms. He remembered her being there, and the extra chair in the room told him he hadn't just dreamt it all. He rubbed his eyes and pulled himself up out of the chair, looking around the room as he did. No Sarah. 'She's probably gone to get something to eat.' Jareth mused as he walked out of the room and made his way down to the kitchens. But when he got there, no Sarah. Maybe she got lost. He produced a crystal and spoke her name.

It should have shown him where she was straight away, but it didn't. the glass turned a fuzzy shade of red before it cleared moments later. It shouldn't have done that. He tried again with the same results, and began to think of what could cause that to happen.

Maybe he had dreamt it all?

But what about the extra chair? And he was so sure she was there, he had felt her there. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He walked into his throne room and addressed his goblins, sending them to search for Sarah and giving them specific instructions to notify him when they found her. She had to be here somewhere. She just had to be.

--

"Ow!" Sarah shouted as she felt something hard bang against her legs, spinning away from the pain. She didn't know what had happened, she just knew it hurt. As she rolled herself up in a ball, as she usually did against any pain, she noticed something: she wasn't in her bed. Her eyes shot open and she found herself staring at the feet of a goblin, a very confused looking goblin she noticed as she looked up.

"Is you a Sarah?" He asked in a strangely high voice.

"Yes, Im a Sarah." She said simply.

"You come with me now." The goblin turned around and started walking slowly away from her. Sarah looked around her and saw that she was in the same place as yesterday, or was it today? She wasn't sure. She pulled herself up off the floor and followed the goblin, brushing the dirt off her dress as she walked. The goblin lead her up to the castle, where she was told to wait in the throne room. Surprisingly this time, it was clear of goblins completely. They obviously knew she was coming. But how?

Jareth entered the room behind Sarah, who was sat on his throne, trying to see if it really was as comfortable as she thought. He smiled when she adjusted her position, throwing her legs over one arm as he did. He had to give her points for that, she had definitely been paying attention.

"Comfy are we Sarah?" Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear as he stood behind her. Sarah squealed and jumped off the chair, spinning around to face him. Her hair span over her shoulders, making her look even more beautiful than normal.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you terrified me." Sarah practically shouted before turning away from him.

"I thought I was supposed to be terrifying?" She could here the smirk in his voice, and had to remind herself that she was lucky to be here, and slapping him wouldn't go down very well. "You were found asleep in the Labyrinth Sarah. Am I really that horrible that you didn't even want to sleep in the castle? I do have extra rooms."

She wanted to tell him the truth, but before she could think about it she had already started to reply. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, but then I got lost and fell asleep there."

"Sarah." Jareth started. He didn't look as though he believed her, but he wasn't going to question it. If that's what she said happened, then that's what happened. He sat himself on his throne, getting himself comfortable while he thought. "Why are you here? Actually, better question. How are you here?"

"How can I answer that when I don't even know myself?"

"How can you not know?"

Sarah needed to change the subject, fast. "I want to go for a walk, but I don't want to get lost again. Can you take me?"

Jareth knew she was trying to forget what they were talking about, but he wouldn't forget. There was something she wasn't telling him, he could sense it, and she would tell him eventually. He slipped off his throne and crossed the room in one fluid movement. He held his gloved hand out to Sarah, who in turn smiled and put her hand in his. She thought she had won, but Jareth wasn't about to give up.

--

The weeks passed on much the same as this. Sarah would appear somewhere within the Labyrinth and find her way to the castle, finding Jareth somewhere along the way. Jareth had shown her many times to a room she could sleep in, but still he would hear from his goblins that she was found sleeping in the Labyrinth. She would spend her days with Jareth, exploring his kingdom. Sometimes they would sit in his library, which seemed to be the only quiet place, and talk. Jareth had enjoyed Sarah being there with him, but he still hadn't managed to get her to explain anything. Maybe she really didn't know.

Sarah turned away from Jareth to the look at the clock on the wall. Time was getting faster with each of her visits, and it was getting more and more difficult to get here each time. She had to tell him today, there was a chance she wouldn't be able to get back tomorrow.

She walked over the window and sat on the large window seat, curling her feet up under her as she always did. She leaned her head against the cold glass for a moment before turning around to look at Jareth. He looked straight at her too, probably trying to work out what she was thinking. Sarah, he had realised, wasn't as closed off as she liked to believe. She wore her heart on her sleeve, her emotions were an open book to him.

"What's wrong?" Jareth said as he sat across his throne.

Sarah shook her head softly, struggling with an internal battle "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Sarah, I can see the fear in your eyes."

Sarah uncurled her legs from underneath her and crossed the room, sitting in front of Jareth. She took his hands in hers and looked straight into his mismatched eyes, making sure she had his full attention. "I need you to see me, but I need you to look properly. Forgot who I used to be, forget what I looked like, forget everything you know about me. Just see me now. Look at me Jareth." She lifted on hand and covered his eyes for a moment. When she took it away she could see from his eyes that he was shocked, and she really didn't blame him.

A dark red mark spread across her left cheek, the latest injury Hoggle had inflicted upon her. Her neck and shoulders showed fingerprints and long lines where the whip tore into her skin. She turned and pulled the back off her dress down gently, revealing every scar and bruise that tainted her once beautiful skin.

"Sarah. I…what?" Jareth stumbled over his words, not knowing how he could have missed this before. "Sarah what happened?" He pulled her dress back up as carefully as he could, pausing when he heard her breath catch. He fastened it again and turned her around, looking again at the bruises that seemed to spread everywhere.

"You let me go. I wanted to find my way back, and Ho…" Her breath caught again and she stopped, bit back a wave of tears and continued. "Hoggle told me he would help. But with every step I took in faith, he betrayed me. That was four years ago." Jareth stayed silent, not knowing quite what to say. He had never really trusted Hoggle, and now he knew he shouldn't have let Sarah trust him. "When I sleep, I wake up somewhere here. But time is a fickle thing and it gets faster each time I return. This might be the last time I can get here, so I needed to tell you what was happening. I couldn't just go back and let it carry on without someone knowing."

Jareth finally snapped out of his reverie, taking Sarah in his arms and sitting her with him, like he had done the first night she was here. "Your not going back!"

"I have no choice. When I fall asleep I return to him. I can feel it now, pulling me back." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hold back tears, something she seemed to do a lot recently. "Save me Jareth." She whispered against his neck, her voice already heavy with sleep. "Find me."

Before Jareth could reply, Sarah had disappeared.

--

Sorry, its taken me a little longer than I thought! Im not so sure about this chapter, but what do you think? If people don't like it Ill change it! XD

These 3 chapters have been mainly description so I think the next chapter will be mostly dialogue, ok? XD

Love Ya! x


	4. I Need You

Im so sorry I havent updated in so long, but I had loads of work to finish for college and then I got stuck on this chapter, and then to top it all off my Dad went into hospital :[ so Im not very happy at the moment. Like I said, I kinda got stuck on this chapter and then started it again because it was awful! Ive made it a long one so hopefully that makes up for it a bit.

Im also adding my characters from my other stories:

Wyatt, Jareth's older brother.

Marianna, Jareth's twin sister.

Amy, Wyatt's wife.

I like adding these characters, and I have been told by a few of my friends that have read my other stories that Amy is basically me with magic XD So I like adding Amy!

This was a really hard chapter to write but I hope its good anyway! Enjoy!

--

"Save me Jareth." She whispered against his neck, her voice already heavy with sleep. "Find me."

Before Jareth could reply, Sarah had disappeared. He started searching for her straight away, calling his brother and sister to help him. They would find her. They had to find her.

--

They had been searching for days, no part of the underground was to be left. But so far we had not found Sarah. Jareth was beginning to give up hope when they came to a halt by a large crumbling building. There didn't seem to be that many rooms still intact, so it wouldn't take long to search. Wyatt goes ahead of the group with Amy and Marianna closely following. Jareth is left outside on his own.

--

Something doesn't feel right. I can sense that Sarah is nearby…but something definitely isn't right.

I walk up the path and into the house. Its so dark. As I walk in and out of the first two rooms I realise why: there are no windows. it's a simple enough spell, but why would someone do that? I walk further into the house and find two more rooms with no windows.

"Jareth." I hear Amy shout from…somewhere. Where are they? I try to call out to them but nothing comes out. What the hell is going on? "Jareth." They are behind me somewhere. I walk back towards the door and see a set of stairs that wasn't there before. "Jareth." I run up the stairs, following Amy's voice but I still cant find them, there are so many rooms. Most of them are shut, but there is one right at the end that is open. I walk towards it and hear someone crying. "Jareth!" Amy shouts again, her voice coming from that room. I speed up but don't get any closer. Something is wrong. I finally reach the room where Marianna stands, crying against the door.

"Marianna? What's wrong?" She looks up at me, her eyes shining with tears as she takes hold of my hand and pulls me back out of the room.

"Don't go in. Please don't go in." Marianna sobs against my shoulder.

"Why?" I try to look through the open door but Amy blocks my way. She looks as if she is about to cry too, I don't think I can handle both of them.

"Jareth…" Amy starts, taking a big breath before she carries on. "Im sorry. We're too late." Though she tries hard to stop them, tears start to flow down her cheeks. "She's not breathing."

"No!" Everything stops as I rush into the room. There she is. My beautiful Sarah, laying across the bed like she was sleeping. Wyatt looks over at me, trying to think of something to say probably. There's nothing he can say, unless he tells me its not true.

I walk over to the bed, kneeling by the side and looking at her. Her head is leaning towards me, her eyes closed, her hair fanned out across the pillow. Im having a hard time believing them. She's just asleep, she'll open her eyes in a moment and they'll all see what fools they are.

"Sarah." I take her hand in mine. Its cold and lifeless. "Sarah wake up."

Marianna steps behind me and put her hand on mine but I shake her off. "Jareth I think…"

"Sarah wake up!"

"That wont help Jareth. There's nothing we can do now." Wyatt says, trying to take control of the situation. I stay silent, theres nothing I want to say to him, to them. Wyatt looks at Amy, then at Mariana and they leave the room.

"Sarah." I take her hand in mine once more. "Sarah you have to wake up. I found you." I pull myself up and sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. A nasty cut runs along her neck, and I cant help wondering how she got that. There are more cuts across her face and along the top of her dress, but that's as far as I can see.

Maybe they were right.

Im about to leave the room when her hand tightens around mine. I turn to look at her, only to find her brown eyes wide and staring at me.

"Sarah!?"

"Jareth!" Sarah smiles at me and in spite of everything that has happened I find myself smiling back. I found her. I finally found her. She tries to sit up, I can feel her pulling against my hand, but she doesn't move. Her smile fades and a look of panic flashes across her face. "Why cant I move?" She tries to sit up again with the same result.

"I don't know." Suddenly everything is swirling around us. Sarah looks at me, her eyes boring into mine.

"Where are you?" She whispers, her hand slipping out of mine. "I need you."

"Sarah?" My voice echoes around me. "Sarah?!" I reach out to her, but my hand goes straight through.

Sarah fades away, along with the room around me. Im left floating in darkness knowing now that it was only a dream.

I hear voices calling to me, shouting my name as I fall deeper into this nightmare.

--

"Jareth!" Marianna stands beside her brother, trying to shake him awake. She knows something is wrong, she sensed it the moment he drifted to sleep. "Jareth wake up!" Finally his eyes open and he stands up fast. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It was Sarah." Jareth stands rigid for a moment, staring into the distance before slowing looking down to his sister. "We found her. She was dead, or so it seemed at first. But then she opened her eyes, she spoke to me." Something sparked in his eyes. Hope? "She's alive Marianna. I know she is."

"But where is she Jareth?" Marianna drops herself down into the chair next to Jareth, never taking her eyes off him.

"Im not sure." His forehead creases as he tries to remember the dream, but all that he can see is that look on Sarah's face. So lost and alone.

"We're missing something, something important. But what?"

"You don't believe its Hoggle either do you?" Jareth remarks, breaking through his sisters concentration for a moment.

"Come on Jareth, you and I know this is far beyond him." Marianna sits back next to Jareth, only to jump back up seconds later. "Sarah trusts Hoggle doesn't she?"

"Well I wouldn't think so now. But yes, she did." Jareth knew that look on his sisters face. She was working it all out, piecing everything together.

"Whoever is doing this needed Sarah. They must have known that she trusted Hoggle, which is why they used him." She stops for a moment, her brow furrowing. "No, they didn't use him at all."

"I don't see what your trying to say."

"They want us to believe it was Hoggle."

Now it was Jareth's turn to look confused. "But why?"

"So we wont find her. If we're looking for Hoggle then we're looking in all the wrong places."

Marianna stopped in front of the window, looking out across the Labyrinth before looking back to Jareth. "There's something about dreams, something that we're not quite understanding." She says, more to herself than Jareth. "Whoever has her I using her dreams, but why?"

Suddenly. Jareth had an idea. "Marianna. If she is able to reach me through a dream, perhaps I can do the same."

"Its possible, but it would take a lot of power. I don't think you'd be able to do it on your own."

"Then help me." Jareth takes hold of his sisters hands. "You can do it, you and Wyatt."

There was a silence as they tried to decide if it really would work. "Ok." Marianna said at last. "I think we can make it work. You go get Wyatt, meet me in the throne room. Ill explain everything to both of you there." She rushes out of the room before Jareth can say anything else, leaving him to obey her last command.

--

Marianna walks into the throne room where Jareth and Wyatt are already waiting for her.

"What's going on Marianna?" Wyatt asks, looking and sounding confused. Marianna ignores his for the moment, walking straight over to Jareth.

"I don't think we'll be able to keep it up for long, so there's a few things you need to ask her straight away."

"Well that's obvious…"

"You wont be able to see where you are, you'll only see what you want to see so you'll have to get her to look and describe everything. Get details, even the smallest things can make the biggest difference." She stops for a moment, her brow furrowing. "Maybe I should go, no offence Jareth but your more likely to get distracted."

"Marianna she doesn't know you, I don't think you would get much out of her. I wont get distracted, I promise."

She looked like she was about to argue back but then gave up, knowing he was right.

Wyatt was getting tired of being ignored. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted, gaining both his siblings attention.

"Sarah was able to find Jareth in a dream." Marianna explained. "So we figured he can find her too, but its gonna take a lot of power. That's why we needed you."

"No way." Wyatt looked at his sister for a while, honestly not believing she had just said that. "Its too dangerous, we'll find her the normal way."

"There may not be time for that Wyatt. Jareth saw something." Marianna stopped, looking over at Jareth. He visibly tensed but nodded his approval. "Sarah was dead. If we don't find her quick, I fear that might be true."

There was silence as Wyatt tried to think of something else, but he could think of nothing. Their idea was good, brilliant in fact. But would it work? He turned towards his sister and took her hand. "Ok, Ill help. But if you sense anything wrong, anything at all, then we stop. Are we clear?"

Marianna nodded, having just thought the same thing herself. "Crystal."

Jareth shifted in his throne, trying to make himself more comfortable. Once he stopped moving, Marianna and Wyatt each placed one hand on his temple and joined their remaining hand. They started chanting a Fea sleeping spell quietly in unison making Jareth's eyes slowly drop shut.

Now all they had to do was watch and wait.

--

Ok so this is a weird place to end it I know, but I don't know what else to add. Hopefully the next chapter will be better, I know this one is kinda rubbish but I wanted to get something posted so no one would kill me XD


	5. Who Are You?

I just want to dedicate this chapter to NotWritten, because even though my updates are extremely erratic sometimes and I must get really annoying, she has stuck with me for all of my stories! She is an amazing reviewer, and I do always smile when I read her reviews! XD This one is for you NotWritten!

This chapter is gonna be Sarah POV for most of it. When I change it Ill tell you, but I might decide to keep it as SPOV. I havent thought about it yet, just writing as it comes to me XD

Anyway, I shall stop babbling now and let you read! Hopefully you liked the last chapter enough to keep reading anyway.

--

My heart felt like it was going to burst. I wanted so badly to stay right here, with Jareth's arms wrapped around me. But the pull was too strong, dragging me back to my nightmare. I didn't want to go back there! "Save me Jareth." I whispered against his neck, trying so hard to stay awake. If I didn't fall asleep, I wouldn't go back. Stay awake Sarah! I knew it wouldn't work though. I had tried that before, but I always fell asleep. "Find me."

As I spoke those last words I felt myself being torn away from Jareth, landing right back in my cage. I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks and tried to stop them, wiping my face against the grotty piece of cloth that served as my pillow.

If I keep quiet, maybe he wont come today. I knew that wasn't a possibility, but I could hope couldn't I?

I turn over onto my back and feel something scratching against my neck, but when I reach my hand up to feel what it is I find nothing. The scratching is still there, getting worse by the second, but I cant find what is causing it. It spreads across up my neck, onto my face and then down again to my shoulders and my chest. What the hell is it?

It stops suddenly and I lay there for a moment, waiting. When Im sure it has stopped completely I slowly reach my hand up to my neck again, running my fingers across where I felt the scratching sensation. When I pull my hand away, my fingers are covered in blood.

Ok, I know that there are worse things happening to me right now, but Im a bit of a wimp when it comes to blood, especially my own! As I stare at my hand, transfixed by the glistening red liquid that it covering my fingers, my eyes drop shut again.

I don't know how long I was laying there for, but as my head starts to clear I notice voices around me. There's a woman with a high pitched voice, another woman with a not-so-high pitched voice, and a man with a really deep voice. that's all I notice. They don't sound familiar, but it comforts me to hear their voices.

I try to open my eyes but for some reason I cant.

Then I hear one of the woman crying. Another voice joins them, but I cant hear it very well. Maybe their stood too far away.

"Don't go in." The high pitched woman cries. "Please don't do in."

"Why?" The new voice sounds oddly familiar, but I cant think why.

The not-so-high pitched woman speaks this time, though she too sounds like she's about to cry. Why are they crying? Im just sleeping for gods sake! "Jareth…"

Jareth! He found me!

"We're too late…" Too late for what? "She's not breathing."

What the hell?! I am breathing, if I wasn't breathing I couldn't bloody think, I wouldn't be thinking at all, Id be dead! This woman obviously doesn't know what she's talking about!

"No!" I hear Jareth shout, then a sort of shuffling sound. "Sarah." A warm hand wraps around mine, sending a shiver through me. "Sarah wake up."

'Im trying!' I shout mentally, but obviously he cant hear me. I still cant open my eyes, something is wrong.

"Jareth I think…"

"Sarah wake up!"

'I cant!'

They talk a bit more, but I don't really listen to what they are saying. Im trying to think of how I can get myself out of this mess. He's found me, Im safe, if I don't wake up he'll leave and Ill be stuck again.

There has to be something I can do. But what?

"Sarah you have to wake up." I know that! "I found you." I know that too, but it wont make any difference if I don't find a way to open my eyes. My heart hammers in my chest, though I suppose he doesn't know that.

As I feel his hand start to slip away from me I start to panic and something inside me snaps. My eyes shoot open and I grip his hand tighter, hoping he can feel it.

He does, and when he turns around his face is a mixture of shock, happiness, and confusion. I don't blame him, Im feeling all those too.

"Sarah?!" His voice is strained, and I can tell that he doesn't believe what is happening right now.

"Jareth!" My face breaks out into a huge smile, though it does hurt a little. I feel like Im going to cry, but happy tears. He's found me. Im safe now.

I try to pull myself up but I cant. I pull on Jareth's hand, using him to pull myself up but nothing happens. My heart starts beating fast again and my smile fades away, replaced by a deep frown. "Why cant I move?" I try again but still nothing works. Suddenly everything starts to swirl and fade around us, and I finally understand.

It isn't real.

"Where are you?" I whisper, feeling close to tears as I let my hand drop down to the bed. "I need you."

--

When I wake up properly this time, my cheeks are wet with tears and I'm screaming. Ive had nightmares before, and some of them have been terrifying, but that one was 10 times worse. I was so close to being free. So close, but still so far.

I hear the key turn in the lock and stop screaming, though my breath is still coming out in shuddering sobs. Turning my head into my pillow, I try to drown out my crying and control my breathing. Ill only be punished more if he sees my tears.

When I can finally breath again and most of my tears have stopped, I curl myself up in a ball on my side. I know what's coming next. Our daily routine of course.

But nothing happens. I know the door is still open, because I can feel the cold air blowing through to me. I slowly turn my head towards the door, my arms still wrapped around myself protectively. When I see a tall slim figure by the open door my arms tighten and I pull my legs closer to me.

I feel like Ive seen him before, but I cant remember. Everything is my head is so jumbled together. If I could just think, where have I seen him before? I look at him again, taking in his dark short-ish messy hair which makes him look as though he's just woken up. His eyes are bright amber, piercing through my as images start to reappear in my head. I have seen him before. On the park, and at the Mall, and standing on the corner near my house a lot. He was always following me.

"Who are you?" I whisper quietly. Its barely audible, but still I know he's heard me as an evil grin spreads across his face.

"So the little Princess finally sees me." He snarls, his voice deep and dripping with disdain. "I was wondering how long it would take."

Feeling a little braver than I probably should feel right now, I uncurl my legs and sit up slightly, though my arms are still wrapped around my body. "Who are you?" I ask again, a little louder this time.

"Who am I?" He smirks at me and narrows his eyes before speaking again. "I am the Dream-tempter. The Seducer. The Shape-shifter. The Fantasy and the Nightmare. The Keeper of the Great Labyrinth: I am the Goblin King."

My head snaps up and before I can stop myself I shout. "Your not the Goblin king! Your not…" But before I can finish I feel a hand strike me across the face, knocking me sideways.

"I very soon will be!" He shouts back, then in a softer, but still sinister, tone. "Thanks to you, my pretty little Princess."

"What do you mean? Why thanks to me?" He doesn't answer, just stares at me with that stupid smirk. Jareth's is way better. "Who the hell are you?! What have you done to him?!" I try to pull myself up but an invisible hand pushes my back to sitting on the bed.

"Now now, lets not get too worked up little Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I know I shouldn't be shouting at this guy, I know I should feel scared by him but for some reason Im not. Im just angry, and confused. "Who are you? Answer me!"

He raises his eyebrows for a second, probably wondering if Ive finished my little outburst. I havent, not by a long shot. "Willum. Not that my name will mean anything to you of course."

"You did this? Its been you all along, not Hoggle?"

"That imbecile Hogbrain is barely able to pick his nose without someone telling him how to do it, you think he would be capable of this?" He gestures around him, as though locking me in a room is such a huge task! "He was merely my bait, as you are little Princess." He starts to move back towards the door, but I jump off the bed quickly and stop him by pulling on his arm, though I regret doing so afterwards. As soon as my skin touches him it sends a shock through my whole body and he grabs my wrist tightly, dragging me backwards and pushing me onto the bed.

"Bait for what?" I manage to squeak as he lets go of my wrist and walks back to the door.

When he reaches the door, he turns and smirks at me over his shoulder. "You shall see soon enough, little Princess."

He leaves the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The click of the lock rings in the silence and Im left alone, thinking.

I think about every other time he came into the room, when he was imitating Hoggle, and one thing sticks out. The one thing that didn't happen today.

Apart from holding my wrist a little too tight when he threw me back onto my bed, he didn't hurt me today.

Why?

--

Yeah, this ending is a little weird, but I felt that as the last chapter took so long to update you deserved another chapter today. Hopefully its good, Im in a bit of a weird mood today so it might show in this chapter.

This line ' "Who am I? I am the Dreamtempter. The Seducer. The Shapeshifter. The Fantasy and the Nightmare. The Keeper of the Great Labyrinth: I am the Goblin King." ' is actually from another story. The Lower Labyrinth, by Lampwicke. All credit for that goes to her, I just love that line! I recommend that story too, its brilliant! I also used it in another story of mine, Dangerous Game, which I obviously recommend also XD if you havent already read it.

Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this except for the ideas and my new characters (Marianna, Wyatt, Amy, Willum.) Everything else belongs to Jim Henson, Im just playing with the characters for a while!


	6. NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hi Everyone!

Im having major writers block for this story, I think it's the lack of reviews for the last chapter getting me down. Im taking a bit of a break from this story, gonna work out where its actually going and how and stuff.

Im starting a new story. BORN FOR THIS. Not sure if that will be the title yet but whatever, Im still working on the first chapter so I may change the name. Please have a look at that (when I post it obviously!) and let me know what you think, its different to anything Ive written before so it may be kinda crappy to start, but I think it should be ok.

Love ya!

MissNickyTwilight!


	7. Authors Note!

_**Ok, Ive been looking through my stories and I have a few that I havent finished yet, but I dont have any ideas for at the moment. I was thinking of scraping some of them, so please let me know if you want me to keep going with this story, and if you have any ideas to add! I'll credit you if I use them, I think I just need someone to give me a few ideas for my brain to start working again lol. If I get a few responses then I'll try to get another chapter up soon..ish. lol. **_

**_I do want to keep this story going :) I rather like it! I just need some ideas for it lol._**

_**Thanks :)**_

_**VN x**_


End file.
